Icha Icha Shorts
by TheReaverPrince
Summary: Naruto and Kushina have left their home and now live poor in an unknown land. Unknowing what to do next, they become stars. Just not the stars you'd expect. NarutoxKushina. Chapter 1 Edited


**An idea that was inspired by A Son's Desire by Neo-Gama-Sanin. I want you to note that in these scenes Naruto is Haru and Kushina is Asuna. Everything that is a description is the narrator. For example:**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Edit 1: 2-22-13. Thanks to PowellT07 for beta-ing it**

_'Scenes'_

"Talking/_talking_"

**A Teacher and Student**

Kushina Uzumaki sighed as she grabbed her luggage. She blew a red bang out from in front of her face as she stared at her new home from now on. Los Angeles, California. She ignored the whistles and catcalls as she looked into her hand-held mirror.

She was undoubtedly a beautiful woman. She had maroon colored hair that went down to the small of her back and violet eyes that showed her nervousness and anxiousness. She had a blush on her creamy skin as she walked down slope. She was wearing a black and white striped, off the shoulder blouse that showed her impressive bust. She wore some skinny jeans with some type of shoes she didn't recall. At least the girl was nice enough to let her borrow some of her clothes.

"You need help Mom?" She turned to her son, Naruto. He was an incredibly handsome boy for his age, which he got from his father. He had spiky blond hair and azure blue eyes. Unlike her, he had a small tan going for him and he was about her height. He was wearing a black t-shirt that he already had on him and some jeans that he borrowed as well that complimented his blue and white Nikes. She smiled at him.

"You don't mind? I have a lot of stuff you know." He shook his head and picked up her luggage.

_'Such a gentleman.'_ She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small map. Not really sure where to go first, she just started walking straight.

This continued for the pass few hours until sunset. Seeing this, they decided to camp out for the night at Circle Park. They both laid under a blanket and stared into the night sky, they didn't see many stars sadly. Kushina felt her son shuffle before she heard his light breathing clearer.

"Hey Mom, why are we here anyway?" She smiled sadly.

"You know that they didn't accept us. I'd rather take my chances hear, away from them."

"Can't you do those ninja tricks that you learned?" Kushina frowned as she reached an arm towards the dark skies.

"I can't Naruto. Our chakra has been sealed. All I thought of doing was taking us away from the Elemental Nations. I was desperate. Not enough to find another Uzumaki to take off the seal. The best I could do is use a kunai and they were all taken before we boarded..."

The seal was dangerous. It was made by one of her old relatives, Mito Uzumaki. If she attempted to use her chakra then she'd be put into a comatose state, body slowly dying. She didn't have any kunai on her because they couldn't board the boat with them and ninjas couldn't board without the seals.

Naruto accepted the answer, not really understanding, and fell asleep. Kushina, hearing soft snoring, smiled and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Goodnight..."

A week later, Kushina decided to go shopping again.

It was a simple Family Dollar, nothing fancy. She had finally found enough money to buy a case of Orzarka water, which would last them for a good while. For food, they simply fished in some of the more clean areas in Los Angeles.

She was sick of it but they had to live right?

After she got the water she figured she would have enough for a little treat, so she searched the isles for that candy she and her son enjoyed so much. As she reached the candy isle, she paused when she heard someone's conversation.

"What do you mean they walked out? They can't do that can they? Well we have a deadline and I don't have any other actors to play their roles! If I don't find two willing participants in the next two days were all out of a job!"

Kushina's eyes widened at the thought of getting a job.

She thought it'd be fairy easily to get a job with her experience but it definitely wasn't. No one considered hiring a homeless woman, no matter how pretty she was. She could cook, but as she said, she was homeless and they thought she'd steal.

Sing? She couldn't sing if her life depended on it.

Body guard? Who'd hire a woman and believe she use to be a ninja.

Acting though was something she could do. It was even better because they needed two, which meant Naruto could work too.

Steeling her nerves, she walked into the isle, unintentionally having the cutest blush on her face. She had her arms around her back, thanking God her clothes weren't dirty.

"Um... I heard you were looking for two actors..." The man looked at her from behind his sunglasses before giving her a nod.

"Yeah. Two of my leads just walked out on me, and if I don't find some one to replace them I'll have to shut down production." A smile widened on Kushina's face.

"I'm an actress I could fill one of the spots." The man said nothing, as he looked her over. She could feel him undressing her with his eyes but she held her tongue.

The man made a noise of approval before looking at her in the eye.

"You'll do, if nothing else you'll keep me in production for a few weeks." Although Kushina was smiling on the outside, on the inside she wanted to rip the guys throat out for his attitude

"Do you know anyone that can fill in the second spot?"

"My boyfriend. He will be able to." She blurted out without thinking, inwardly cursing herself. The man grinned before giving her his card.

"Well my name is Austin Powell and you miss...?"

"Kushina Uzumaki."

"Well, Miss Uzumaki, I'm going to turn you and your boyfriend into stars. Once I'm done with you, you'll be lined up with cash and awards." Kushina smiled at the thought of finally being able to buy food and have a roof over their heads before asking the question she had been wondering this entire time.

"So Mr. Powell, what type of movie are you doing?" The man put up a large grin seeming very proud of himself before answering.

"Porn."

Kushina had walked the entire way home deep in thought. She bit her lip at the thought of being a porn star. She knew Naruto wouldn't approve but the man said he needed two right? There was a slight chance it'd be just the two of them but she didn't have the right to include him without his consent before giving Austin her final answer.

As she reached the park her mood dropped. Since they arrived, they were living in a small tent that they had found. A small improvement from the ground.

When Kushina saw Naruto, he was fiddling with some piece of paper. She looked over his shoulder curiously and saw it was a scratch-off lottery ticket.

"Where did you get that?"

He jumped as he held his chest, making her giggle. He sighed before showing it to her.

"It's a lottery ticket. Some kid threw it away when his Mom told him to. I decided to just take it." She hummed, not really seeing any problems in that.

"I guess it's alright. If it's a law or something then no one will know." Naruto nodded before putting it in his pocket. She bit her lip when she couldn't hold it any longer.

"Hey Naruto? Would you like a job?" He looked at her in surprise, but she could tell he was up for it.

"Is there a catch?" She cursed him so for being so smart. Well, it was now or never

"We have to be porn stars." His look of surprise turned into a look of disbelief.

"Porn stars? You didn't accidentally sniff something on the street did you?" She huffed as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"One time! And besides, this could be the perfect opportunity. We could be amazing actors, I can feel it!" The blond shook his head.

"That's not it Mom. I'm not going to let some random man touch you for money. You're not a whore! I'll do it if we need the money that badly."

Kushina couldn't help but become flustered at her child's apparent authority but she wouldn't have any of it.

"They need two..."

There was a silence between the two. He looked like he was trying to come up with a response but one never came. He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose before finally giving in.

"Okay Mom, I'll trust you. I just have one condition"

"What?"

"You have any scenes with some stranger and were out." Kushina smiled, nodding in acceptance.

"Are you really okay with this?" Naruto gave a small smile before walking into the tent. Kushina pulled out Austin's card and went to find a payphone.

Kushina moaned in pleasure as the hot water hit her body. She had been in the shower for ten minutes and she felt years worth of problems fade away.

She smiled brightly as she played with her hair. She was finally able to give it that strawberry smell that she loved so much.

She was also able to shave, which was preferred for this production. She didn't really like hair down _there_ anyway. She didn't think Naruto would like it either

_'He's my boyfriend not my son, He's my boyfriend not my son...'_

She kept repeating the mantra in her head. It was kind of hard to wrap her mind around the fact she was an hour or so away from having sex with her own son, so she tried not to think about it too much. It wasn't like he'd be bad at sex. Her son was very big.

_'Whoa there Kushina, You don't masturbate anymore."_ She thought absentmindedly as she felt herself get a little aroused. It was a complete accident any way. He was changing into his pants and she had caught a glimpse through a tear in the tent.

Turning off the water, she wrapped a pink towel around her form. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Naruto reading his script, already in costume. He was wearing a Japanese High School male uniform.

"Looking good Naruto." She told him as she dropped her towel. She began putting on her costume. He didn't even move an inch making her pout.

_'You'd think boys his ages would be interested. He knows I wouldn't get mad. I'm not getting fat am I?'_

She hummed as she stared at her naked butt in the mirror. It didn't look like she gained any weight but she couldn't be sure. Her maroon hair was still wet and long enough to reach her lower back. She put on her glasses and pushed them up with a finger. She put on her black lingerie and marveled at how comfortable it felt, and how sexy it made her look.

She heard Naruto clear his throat, making her blush in embarrassment.

She put on her white dress shirt and black mini-skirt. Her long legs were then covered black stockings that went down to her heels. She never wore them before but they were pretty easy to walk in.

Their attention was caught when they heard knocking on their door. Kushina went to open the door and saw it was Austin, the director.

The director looked her over and smiled. He also gave Naruto a thumbs up, who just nodded at him in greeting.

"Alright Kushina, you need to head over to make-up. Naruto you can come with me to the set, I want to go over some stuff with you before we start." Kushina sent a smile to Naruto and blew him a kiss before walking out and heading to the make-up department.

Once they were done with her make-up, Kushina marveled at the large set. It actually looked like a classroom. She took a seat next to her son as they listened to their director.

"Alright everyone! This is our first scene! Japanese teacher, Asuna Suzuki and her student, Haru Okinawa, have their first confrontation. Let's make some make some magic people!" Everyone clapped as the two shared a glance.

"I'm really sorry Naruto..." Kushina mumbled as they ignored the chatter around them. Naruto sighed as he reached over, giving her hand a conforting squeeze.

"It's okay M-Kushina. It could have been someone much worse." She nodded in agreement. She had seen some really strange people out there. After five minutes of silence, they went into positions.

"And... Action!"

_Haru Okinawa's eyes drooped as he stared out of the window. It's been a long day for him. It was his last class and he already failed two test before it. It wasn't his fault since he was so busy with work!  
_

_"Mr. Okinawa?" Haru snapped his head towards his teacher, Mrs. Suzuki. Everyone knew her as the hottest woman in the school, if not the whole city. She was perfect in every single detail. Her maroon hair always stood out and her violet eyes showed some type of cute innocence that attracted people.  
_

_Everyone wanted her._

_"Mr. Okinawa!" Haru blinked as became away of his surroundings. All the students laughed at him at the sight of drool coming from his mouth. He wiped his mouth as he looked at the board. However, he was dejected to find out that he had no clue how to solve the math problem._

_"Do you know the answer?"_

_"No Mrs. Suzuki." The woman tsk'ed before writing his name on the board. She looked at him with those exotic violet eyes of hers making him flush.  
_

_"I want you to stay after class Mr. Okinawa. Don't think I'll forget either." It was a good and bad thing. He could see more of his hot teacher but he won't have any free time before work. However, he thought no more of it when the bell suddenly rung._

_"Remember class! Homework is due on Wednesday!" The children leaving out of her class groaned before closing the door behind them. Haru sat uncomfortably as his teacher pulled a desk and put it across from him. She reached into her breast and grabbed her IPhone, showing it to him._

_He squinted at the screen and noticed it showed his grades.  
_

_"Your performance hasn't been the best this semester Mr. Okinawa. If you don't start paying attention in class then how can I help you? You do this in almost all of your classes if I'm correct." Haru looked down, feeling embarrassed for some reason. Even though it was due from work, he was hoping she didn't find out.  
_

_"Sorry Mrs. Suzuki. It's just that I have ADD and it-" The woman put a finger on his lips making him turn red. Her plump red lips made a shushing sound._

_"It's okay Haru. Is there anyway I can get you focus." She waiting a few minutes as the blond thought of an answer. _

_"I can't think of anything Mrs. Suzuki. I'm sorry..." She hmm'ed as she tapped the desk with a finger. Mrs. Suzuki ran a hand over her forehead, looking a little faint.  
_

_"You don't mind if I unbutton my shirt, do you? It's always so hot in here. They never fix the AC." Haru gaped as she slowly unbuttoned her dress shirt. He gulped as her bountiful breast jiggled from the confines of her black lacy bra. His eyes didn't sway as he saw a drop of sweat slip in between her amazing cleavage.  
_

_"__Haru, m_y eyes are up here." She said with a hand on her mouth, giggling softly. This only served to make her breast jiggle though.

_Haru shook his head as he looked into the mesmerizing eyes of his teacher. She smiled as she pulled a math book from under her desk. She slid it over to the boy and watched as he looked at it in wonder. "You obviously didn't get today's teachings so I'm going to help you from the start. Can you turn to page 362 and attempt question fifteen?"_

_Haru did as she asked but found out quickly that he didn't even know what he was looking at. Mrs. Suzuki sighed as she stood up. She stood behind her student and leaned over his shoulder. Her thin-covered breast were mushed against his back as his face turned red. His heart began to beat from the contact.  
_

_"Oh my, Haru, I never knew you were so muscular. Do you play on any teams?" She asked as she ran a finger down his chest. Haru shivered as her long finger began to draw circles._

_"N-No Mrs. Suzuki. Its just where I work." She hmm'ed as she played for a few more seconds. Soon her hand treaded down her to pants. His brain began to stop processing as she unbuttoned his pants._

_"You know Haru... Did you know I prefer younger men?" His cock jumped from its confines and hit Mrs. Suzuki's hand, making her lick her lips. Haru, however, tried to cover it in a vain attempt._

_"M-Mrs. Suzuki! W-what are you doing?" Haru asked in stuttering mess. The woman didn't answer as she moved Haru's hand began giving him a hand job that was definitely better than his own hand.  
_

_"Such a big dick Haru. What are you, seven, eight inches? Way bigger than my no good husband." She watched satisfied as his throbbing dick began to pulsate._

_"S-stop, I'm coming Mrs. Suzuki!" Haru's eyes closed as he felt himself release his seed. He was now panting as he watch Mrs. Suzuka take her hand and give his semen an experimental lick, making him groan. She smiled before licking her whole hand clean._

_"You came so much that it covered my whole hand. I want you so bad Haru..." She pulled up the desk part of Haru's desk and sat on his lap. Haru stared as she took off her bra. He instantly recognized her breast as a large D-cup and licked his lips unintentionally._

_"Is this safe Mrs. Suzuki..?" The woman grinned at the small confidence in his voice. She pulled down her mini-skirt and damp black panties. He was mesmerized by her wet pussy was as she began playing with herself. _

_She wrapped an arm around his neck and began kissing it, making him shiver._

_"It's as safe as you want to be Mr. Okinawa and please. Call me Asuna." The woman aligned her pussy and grabbed his dick. She slowly rubbed it with her pussy juices and against her nether lips. Haru groaned from the tease and gripped the arms of his chair. Seeing Haru's distress, Asuna dropped down and took his virginity._

_Haru moaned as he felt felt Asuna's pussy squeeze his dick for all it was worth. He idly noted how her finger nails were digging in his skin. He wrapped his arms around her waist on instinct and began thrusting.  
_

_Asuna began to scream in pleasure as he constantly stuffed his dick into her pussy. He figured that someone must of heard but he was enjoying himself way too much. Her screams calling for his name were just too much._

_"Oh God! Haru! Fuck me silly! Give me your babies!" The blond began to start fucking her harder and faster as he saw in multiple porn videos. He kissed her hungrily on the lips, cherry flavor left on his tongue. They started french kissing. Her tongue lead his on a whole new experience. They were huffing once they let up for air, saliva connecting them.  
_

_"Asuna! You're so tight!" She didn't acknowledge him as she was too busy bouncing on his dick. He picked her up and leaned on a wall. He backed up so he could see content face.  
_

_"I'm coming again Asuna!" The woman opened her violet eyes to showing amazing affection._

_"Lets cum together Haru!"_

_They both screamed as they released at the same time. Haru and Asuna fell to the ground in an exhausted heap. He huffed as he noticed his teacher passed out on his chest with a happy smile on her face. He couldn't help but chuckle nervously at the situation._

_"What have I gotten myself into?"_

"That's a wrap for scene one! We start in ten!" The cast talked and socialized while a couple complimented them on their scene.

Kushina Uzumaki greeted them as much as she could with her son's seed flowing out of her. She couldn't stop shaking from the orgasmic pleasure her son had given her and she knew some of them could tell.

"Y- you have so much in you Naruto that it's scary." The boy said nothing as he stared at the ground, still breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Mom." She smiled sadly before hugging the boy. Both of them were still bare from their scene.

"It's fine Naruto. It's much better than some pig. Besides, thanks to our bloodline, we are getting paid more than the regular person. We are able to get by in this strange land now." Naruto looked his mom in the idea and nodded. She grinned before looking at the food table. "Let's get something to eat. I smell some popcorn."

Five minutes later after eating and changing, they were prepared for their next scene. The director walked towards them one more time

"You guys performed perfectly! Now lets start the next scene! In this scene, Haru will his bed room ready for a shower when his new lover appears! Scene two is now going! Action!"

_Haru sighed as he laid in bed. The memories of yesterday were still plastered in his mind. He was secretly relieved that he didn't have to go to math today._

_Of course, he told no one of the interaction. For one, it'd get him in big trouble, and two, it'd get Asuna fired which he didn't want._

_The boy groaned as he felt himself gain another erection. The thoughts of Asuna's orgasmic face was etched into his mind. The way she moaned for his dick.  
_

_*Click*_

_The feeling over her pussy squeezing against him like a glove._

_*Click*_

_The heavenly feeling of them coming together..._

_*Click!*_

_Haru snapped his head over to his window. Thinking that it was the child next door, he opened it, prepared to give him a piece of his mind when the woman of his fantasies appeared.  
_

_"Asuna!" The woman gave a tired smiled as she panted a little. She looked like she just ran a couple of miles. She was wearing some incredibly small booty-shorts and and a white t-shirt that was soaking wet from her sweat. It left no imagination as her large breast was easily defined.  
_

_"Sorry for the inconvenience Haru but can I use your bathroom?" Haru found it a little suspicious but paid no mind to it. Not like she was going rape him or something. Haru helped the woman up as she climb into the window. She ran her arm over her forhead._

_"Not to be such a bother Asuna but how do you know where I live?" Asuna chuckled nervously as she begun taking off her shirt, much to Haru's confusion._

_"I asked the principal if he could tell me. I told him you left your house keys, which you did." She reached into her breast and gave it to him, much to his embarrassment._

_"Okay, I understand. Why are you stripping?" She gave him a sly smile and hugged him. Her bare chest ran over his he shuddered from the contact. She wrapped her arms around him and then kissed him on the lips, which he greedily accepted. Although, he was a little sad they lost the cherry flavor._

_"I want to bathe since I ran so far here. Join me!" The blond didn't have anytime to say no as she dragged him into his bathroom. She turned on the light and inspected his bathroom. "It's cleaning than I expected. Are you a neat-freak Haru?" _

_He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I get it from Mom." She nodded her head in understand and began running the water. She took off her booty-shorts and dropped her g-string. Her naked form once again made him erect as he watched her climb into the shower._

_"Coming Haru?" Haru shook his head as he too ditched his clothes. He jumped in with her and noticed she was holding a bar of soap. "I'll wash your back!"  
_

_The boy silently turned around and awaited for the soap to reach his back, but gasped as he felt two mounds rest on his back. He moaned as he felt them rub up and down, not missing a spot._

_"One piece of soap seemed boring so I'll decided to use my breast." Asuna also moaned as her sensitive nipples were rubbed. After a few moments of cleaning him, she made him turn around. She licked her lips at the sight of his dick and bent down. She slid it in between her breast and massaged him._

_Haru groaned as he felt his dick being suffocated. He watched as Asuna did her thing and look up at him with innocent eyes that almost made him blow his load._

_Asuna squealed as his seed covered her face and hair. Haru decided to redirect the show so he could enjoy her look. She smiled as she licked her licks and started to deep-throat him._

_"Oh God..." He mumbled as her tongue wrapped around him expertly. He put his hand on her head and started to force her all the way down, making her gag a little. He proceeded to do for a few minutes until she tapped his leg with her hand. Haru let her go as she took a deep breath.  
_

_"Y-you're so big Haru. I never taken anyone with your length. Try not to be so rough." Haru felt a little guilty but looked at his teacher when she kissed him on the cheek. "It's fine. How about we get out and I'll make you dinner?" He blinked.  
_

_"What about you? I didn't really clean you either..." She gave a giggled and turned around. She bent over and wiggled her ass at him._

_"How about this instead. You can take my ass virginity?" Haru's erection came back with full force as he stared at his lover's perfectly shaped ass. He swallowed before positioning himself._

_He closed his eyes and easily slid in almost his whole length. He was able to feel Asuna shudder in pleasure as her knees buckled.  
_

_"Oh my God, Haruu..!" Haru let them both slide down to the ground so that she kept the doggy-style position. He quickly began to thrust into his teacher as she became a moaning mess on the floor. Haru took this as the opportunity to feel her luscious breast for the first time. He was amazed how soft and slippery they felt.  
_

_"I'm coming Haru!" Asuna screamed as she came. Haru watch as her juices squired out of her pussy. He took this as a opportunity to use one hand finger her. He was satisfied as he felt her jerk at the suddenly feeling. Her screams turned louder as he began thrusting faster._

_"I'm almost there Asuna!" Haru licked a long trail on her neck making her shudder once again. Her shudder made him reach his climax. He growled as his seed flowed in her asshole. He let go of her as she stayed in that position. He really wish he had a camera. He laughed sheepishly.  
_

_"We can go for that dinner now."_

_After that, they decided to take another shower to clean up. Haru threw her clothes into the washer and dryer so that they would get clean later. He offered to let her borrow some of his clothes but she decided, saying that she preferred being in the nude.  
_

_Later, they were in his kitchen. He stared at her shapely ass while she cooked him dinner in a nude apron. Her pussy teased him with every slight move she made. Asuna turned an eye towards him._

_"The Seafood Paella is done." She walked over to the blond and filled his plate. However, he cleavage looked way move delicious than her food did. Haru froze when heard something._

_"Shit! My parents are here! I forget they were here for dinner!" In panic, he lead Asuna under the table and tapped his foot when his parents walked in._

_"Haru! It's so good to see you!" His mom said as she hugged him. The boy hugged her back as he shook hands with his dad._

_"Hello son, I see you already made dinner?" He said as he expected the food on his son's plate. He went to pick at it when his wife slapped his hand, making him recoil._

_"Roshi! He has a whole pot over there! If you want some just make a plate." He grumbled as he took his seat across from Haru. His wife sat next to him as they started making their plates._

_"So Haru, met any nice girls lately?" The woman asked as she stared at her son, who was beginning to sweat. Roshi just glanced at his wife.  
_

_"Leave the boy alone Kaede. He's grown so we have no right to ask him." Kaede just sighed as she began eating. Haru sighed at the question before suddenly jumping, catching the attention of his parents.  
_

_"Are you okay son?" The boy muttered a low fine as felt Asuna give him head. Her tongue licked him in his slit making him feel weak in his knees._

_Asuna continued doing this during the whole dinner. Haru had came several times in her mouth and a couple on her face. He was surprised that his parents didn't catch the musky smell._

_"We're off Haru. Be safe you hear!" Kaede shouted as she walked out the door. Roshi sighed before following his wife. Before he walked out the door, he turned towards the boy._

_"You're becoming a man Haru." The man winked making him gape. He closed the door behind him which seemed to echo throughout the house. Haru couldn't contain as he picked up Asuna and laid her on the table. He put her legs over his shoulder and quickly slammed his dick into her pussy, making her moan loudly._

_"Such a slutty girl. I'm going to have to deal with that." He mumbled as he slammed into some more. He couldn't help but laugh though. Such a thrill. The thrill of being blown in front of his own parents. Even though his dad suspected something._

_"Haru! Fuck my slutty pussy! Show me who's in charge!" Haru complied to her request and grabbed her perfect waist, forcing more of his length inside her. Her begging was once again music to his ears as she fingered her asshole.  
_

_"Oh God, I'm coming!" Haru decided to pull out and cum on her body. Asuna squealed as his hot seed covered her flat stomach and chest. He heaved as he sat back down. His lover sat up a little shakily and looked on the floor.  
_

_'My Seafood Paella...' The boy sighed as he went to clean it up with her._

"And cut! Great job you four! You get your ten minute break!" The actors for Kaede asked for Kushina's secret for being able to handle a big dick much to her embarrassment. It didn't help that she still had Naruto's cum on her.

Roshi and Naruto decided to just talk about regular things, like football._  
_

After five minutes of talking, they put on their new clothes. Kushina was wearing a black and red gown that was little see through. Due to the cold air, her nipples were erect for the world to see. Her usual long hair now had one braid on the side to go with it..

Naruto on the other had was wearing an orange shirt with black flames on the sleeves. He was wearing some black cargo shorts and black sandals.

"This is our last scene for today." Kushina said as she saw the boy inspecting his shoes.

"I know... Let's try not to mess up." She smiled as she kissed the boy on the cheek.

"Let's show off then, shall we?"

"Alright everyone! It's been a long day but it's all been well deserved! This is the last scene for this short where Haru visits his lover's house for the first time. Scene three: Start!"

_Haru inspected every house he passed by. He had never been to such a rich looking neighborhood before and it sort of amazed him. He looked down the piece of paper Asuna left with her bra yesterday._

_Come over to my house k? My address is 8159 Kimberly Lane. My number is 352-3564 if you can't find it. Love and kisses- Asuna (There was a kiss mark on the piece of paper) _

_Haru sighed as he stopped in front of his destination. It was relatively small than the ones around it but much better than his little house.  
_

_He walked up the door and ranged the door bell. His heart began to beat as he heard footsteps. He took a deep breath, only to release it when Asuna opened it with a wide smile on her face._

_"Haru! I missed you!" She said hugging him. It was a little awkward for him since it was in the open._

_"Hey Asuna. Why did you wanted me over?" He asked as he stared at her form. Asuna pouted her lips as put her arms under her breast._

_"Why can't I have my lover over?" Haru chuckled as he walked in, making sure he took off his sandals. Asuna grabbed his hand as she led him through her home._

_He couldn't help but notice some of things like her wedding photos which were really dusty. It was a shame since she was so beautiful in all of them. He couldn't help but frown at the image of her husband. Some scruffy, unimportant looking man. Maybe he only thought that because he was banging his wife._

_Soon they reached the red-head's bedroom. It was pretty homey. There was a large, flat screen T.V that was across from her king-sized bed. The walls were white in color and the carpet was a creamy brown. Her windows were covered by black curtains. There was a few motivational posters here and there. No pictures of her husband_

_"Haru?" He snapped out of inspection as he noticed Asuna look at him in worry. He smiled and looked at the movies on her bed._

_"You want to have a movie night?" She blushed as he laughed. She slapped him playfully on the arm._

_"I never had one and I heard high school couples did it all the time! I thought..." He kissed her on the lips as she melted into him. After a minute, they stopped their make out session. He had lost his shirt and shorts during it._

_"It's fine Asuna. What do you want to watch first?" She hmm'ed as she looked through her movies before picking one he never heard of it called, "A Woman's Resolve."_

_"I promise it's not a chick flick!" She said, noting the look on his face. He chuckled before turning on the T.V. He shifted a little when Asuna sat in his lap. Her strawberry smelling shampoo filled his nostrils as he absentmindedly played with her hair. She wiggled and he felt himself get a hard on._

_Asuna made a sound of victory and played the movie. Haru's eyes quickly widened before it even began._

_"We're watching porn?" The woman gave him a sly look._

_"I'm surprised you know it by the logo, Haru. I like to watch this for all sex positions. Now that I have you here..." She pushed the boy into the bed and sat on top of the blond. She smiled before taking off her gown. She got into a position that Haru knew all to well._

_Asuna moaned as she once again got a feel of the boy's dick. She laid her began to massage her own breast as she bounced up and down on his dick. His hands guided their way to her ass cheeks and slapped them a few times making her more wet._

_The sound of skin hitting skin filled the house as well as Asuna's screams and Haru's groans. The woman was riding her loving for all he was worth when her phone began to ring._

_Haru paused making Asuna moan in disappointment. She looked at her I-Phone in distaste and didn't even look at the caller I.D before putting it on speaker._

_"Asuna? You there?" Haru said nothing as he stared at the phone. Asuna was still panting as she looked her lover in the eyes.  
_

_"I'm here dear. What is it?" The blond frowned at the tone his lover was using. However, a devious plan was formed in his mind. Asuna raised an eyebrow. _

_"My conference ended perfectly here in Japan and I'm heading straight over to England. Do you- Are you okay." Asuna gasped as Haru began thrusting into her once more. She bit her lip in an attempt not to moan._

_"I-I'm fine h-honey. I-I'm just working out!" Asuna fell down to the boy's chest as he switched from her pussy to her more sensitive asshole. She gave a moan._

_"What was that?" The red-head said nothing for second as her lover kissed her on the mouth, coming inside of her. She shuddered as she screamed into her mouth. "Asuna?"  
_

_"S-sorry, I hit something by accident..." Haru smirked as started to piston in and out of her. Her gasps became much more evident as she was about to reach her climax. "I'm feeling really ill... I'll call you back honeyyyyy." Haru's bite to her neck was too much as she began to go into fits of pleasure. Thankfully she was able to end the call. She was no longer able to support her weight and stayed on his chest.  
_

_Haru leaned to her ear and licked it, making her shudder._

_"You're mines now..."_

Kushina sighed as she laid on the floor of the tent. She ran her fingers through Naruto's golden locks as he snored softly.

It had been a long day but they gotten through it. She didn't deny that it was sort of fun, but she couldn't help but wonder what Naruto was thinking.

"I'm sorry for taking your virginity." She whispered as she too fell alseep.

**I want you to know I am accepting ideas and plan to do about 3 scenes every chapter unless it's special. I hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
